Sapphire
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: Sapphire" is about a young shape-shifter girl who enbarkes on a journy to recover her memory by seeing her far away father, Flow, with the help of her friends. When they arrive at Flow's house, they make an awful discovery.


Sapphire's Story.

By: Shawna Miller. Period/Core 1. L.A. 5/5/09

My name is Sapphirestar. Everyone calls me Sapphire for short. I am the leader of MountainClan. We can shapshift from humans to mountain lions. My past is unclear to me. I have decided to find my far-away father. My friend, Silvertail, called Silver, Stormclaw, called Storm, and Spellfur, called Spell, have decided to join me. It was the day we were leaving and Silver came me.

"We are all set." She meowed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course. I think it will better help predict the future if I know my past." I got up and padded over to her. I rested my tail on her shoulder. "You don't have to come."

"Oh, contraire. You seriously expect us to sit in camp board while you're out having all the fun?"

"Your right. Where's Hawkshadow?"

"In the clearing."

Silver led me out of my den. I stood on top of Rockledge, overlooking the camp. The camp was full of activity. Almost all of the warriors were up. The kits were play-fighting outside the nursery while their mothers, Leafsong and Pebbleheart, looked on. Our medicine cat, Dawnfeather, and her apprentice, Morningpaw, were going through their herbs, throwing away the bad herbs. They soon go to the village and visit the markets and see the school children.

Them, it hit me. I remembered going to the pre-school, kindergarten, the elementary school, and middle school in the village.

"Sapphire?"

I turned to see my deputy and brother, Hawkshadow, next to me.

"Your going to see Flow, aren't you?"

Flow was our father that I was going to see. He is 25% mountain lion and 75% human. He hardly changes into a mountain lion. He rarely contacts us. Still, I think has the key to unlock my past.

"I feel that I must go. You'll look after the Clan, won't you?"

"Of course I would sis. I would never let you down. I also have Dawnfeather to help me."

Even though she is the medicine cat, she is also our older sister. Hawkshadow was middle kit. I, on the other hand, was the youngest kit.

"I do not wish you to let me down. Oh, and Flamepaw is ready to be a warrior. His name will be Flamepelt."

Bro nodded as I headed to the camp entrance. Silver, Storm, and Spell were waiting for me. With a last look back at the camp, I led us away from the camp and to the village. About five minutes later, we turned into humans and continued. My mind began to wander. _Did I live somewhere else? _I though. I didn't come to the Clan until I was eight. I would know soon.

"Hey, Sapphire! Are you still alive?" Storm teased.

"Of course I'm still here. What is it?"

"Um, where those dogs here before?" Spell asked, looking worried.

_Dogs!_ I remember having one a long time ago. What was the name? Spot? Rocky?

"Sapphire?" Silver asked. "How are we going to get around them?"

"Why do we need to get around them?" Storm asked.

"We have a mixed scent of mountain lion and human. They might attack or they might not." I told him. "We'll have to see what they do."_ And hopefully they don't attack._

We proceeded into the maze of dogs. They had a confused look on their face. They were debating weather or not to attack us. Luckily, they didn't attack. While we made our way through the dogs, I looked, out of curiosity, for my dog that was an Australian Sheppard, I think. Sadly, I didn't spot him.

Suddenly I remembered having more pets. I had three cats, Pumpkin, Tawny, and Shelby, four rats, Tickles, Tutter, Digger, and Scamp, and a dog, probably named Rocky. I remembered getting them all at the local pet mart.

I shook my head. I was learning very little. I need to learn about my past, so I can predict the future. By now, we reached the village. I hear my stomach growling, along with everyone else's.

"How about we stop and get something to eat?"

The others agreed and we found a place to eat at. The food wasn't as nearly as good as fresh-kill, but it's do for now. I asked the waiter if we could get some food 'to-go'. After we were done, I bought a map and we looked at it.

"Okay, so were here in 'Woodland Park' and my father is in 'Colorado Springs'. "I told them.

"How are we going to get from here to there?" Spell asked.

"Fly, of course." Storm sarcastically said.

"How about you toms stop fighting and try to come up something." I instructed.

"How about we use that?" Silver pointed to a monster called a 'taxi'.

"That'll do."

We went over to the taxi, told the guy where wanted to go, paid him, and he drove us to Colorado Springs. I heard this little voice saying "Go back! We must go back!" _No. Not until I talk to Flow!_

I was trying to remember where he lived. He lived in the outskirts, had a big, old house, and had decorations that would belong in the trash. As we passed a house in Woodland Park, I remembered living there. That's where I lived before I joined the Clan. I would play with the neighborhood kids. We all went to the same school. Some were my friends…but now their gone. I turned to see Storm looking at me.

"Are you sure your fine?"

"Of course I am. I just remembered something that was sad. But I'm fine." _Once we find Flow._ I thought.

"So, where does your father live?" Spell asked.

"Well, he lives in the outskirts, has a big, old house, but not a mansion, and has decorations that look like they belong in the trash."

"Oh, you want to see Uncle Flow?" the driver said. "I'm a friend of him."

"Yes, he's my father and I want to check on him."

"I can do that for you."

"Thank you." I turned to my friends, suddenly remembering the driver, named Nat, would drive me to school from Flow's house. Middle school was a little easier for him. I was apart of the Clan by then, but they let me finish 8th grade.

"Okay, you're creeping me out." Spell said.

"We're almost there." I told them.

They seemed happy that we were almost there.

"Do you think Flow will remember me?" I asked Silver.

"Of course he will. You visit him more than anyone else. You take care of him the most and he'll be happy to see you." She reassured me.

It was hard to share her confidence. Even though everything she said was true, but Flow never liked to be cared for and he could go any day now. He was stubborn and headstrong. He kept telling, in a funny way, that I was the pup of the litter. That made me ask a question.

"Am I the youngest of us?" I asked.

They looked confused, as if they had been stunned.

"I think so." Storm answered.

"Of course she is! How stupid can you be," Spell said.

"Is it that important?" Silver asked.

"Relatively." I said. I just realized that I have always been one the youngest child/student. I really never thought about it until now.

Suddenly, the taxi stopped. I looked at Nat, and then looked out the window.

"We're here." I told them.

"We are?" Storm looked out the window. Then he realized we were here.

We scrambled out of the taxi. I thanked Nat and we went up to the house. Spell looked like he would run away like a scared kit. Storm tried to look brave, but I saw the fear in his eyes. Silver looked calm. I knocked on the door and a maid answered the door. It seemed she knew I was coming.

"Come in, Miss Sapphire." the maid said.

I led us into Flow's house. Silver, Storm, and Spell looked amazed. Flow's house _was_ amazing. He had some good things, like the furniture, some accessories, but few things. Most of the things he had, like I said, looked like it belonged in the trash.

"Master Flow was last in his bed chamber." she pointed to the grand stair case.

"You can stay here." I told the others.

"We came this far, we're not letting you go without us." Silver said.

I smiled at her. My friends would do anything for me, and I admire that about them. We headed up the stair case and went to the left first. I forgot where Flow slept and the maid disappeared. We checked every room in the left-wing. Then we checked the right-wind. Still, we didn't find him. It was like the trip to Washington D.C. over spring break.

We practically had to find everything by ourselves. Out teachers let our tour guide tell us everything, but she was hard to understand. I bought gifts for Silver, Storm, and Spell. They, and the Clan, was happy to see me. When I told them I told them I was there to stay, they were overjoyed.

Wait a minute. Overjoyed? Flow was always overjoyed to see me. And my Clan was overjoyed when I came back.

"Where would someone go if they were overjoyed about something?"

"What? How did you come up with that?" Spell asked.

"I don't know. To their bedroom?" Strom guessed.

"Somewhere where they can celebrate. But, what does-"

I was halfway down the stairs. The others were on my heels. _He would be in the lounge, barroom, or the kitchen._ I headed into the lounge first. _He's not here. Let's try the barroom._ I went to the left into the barroom. _Nope. He's got to be in the kitchen._ I headed into the kitchen with Silver, Storm, and Spell were still following me, even though they don't know what's going on.

"At last." A voice called.

A man was on a stool, sitting at his 'island'. He had brown-white hair, sparking green eyes, had an elderly look, and he was friendly. Silver, Storm, and Spell came into the kitchen and stood next to me. They at the man.

"Who's he?" Spell asked.

"This is my father, Flow."

They looked at me, then to Flow, ten back to me.

"You look nothing alike." Storm said.

"Dawnfeather, Hawkshadow, and I are kin, but we don't look alike."

"Um, Sapphire." Silver said, pointing to Flow.

"Flow?" I went over him. His heart rate was decreasing. "Flow! Don't go! I must know my past! Please tell me!"

"Why must I tell you when you already know it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This trip-the journey-you regained-your memories."

I stared at him.

"You already-know-you past. Now, go. Lead- you Clan-into-a bight-future."

"Floe, tell me what you mean."

But he never answered me.

"Flow? Flow! Tell me! Please tell me! I must know what you mean! Come back! Tell me!" I felt the tears run down my checks. It was worthless to try, but I had to try.

Silver came over to me and held me in her arms. She understood how I felt. Her older brother died from greencough*in leaf-bear*. Storm and Spell came over and hugged me to. I had my friends, my brother and sister to help me.

In a way. What Flow said was true. I _did_ learn my past from the journey. I stood up.

"Come on. We best gets back to our Clan, and hold a vigil for our beloved father."

I took one last look at Flow. Then, I turned and lead the way out. I will never forget Flow. He has be nothing but good to me, and I wish he would see the same thing.

Fin

Character Help 

Silvertail (Silver) - Tiana

Stormclaw (Storm) - Nick K.

Spellfur (Spell) - Nathan

Hawkshadow- My brother, Kyle.

*Leaf-bear- winter.

*Greencough- a deadly sickness that kills elders, kits, some apprentices and few warriors.


End file.
